


The tale of Castiel's Death

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks he's dying, Gen, he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas stubs his toe. Prompt from faceless eater aka slendergirl.





	

Cas had been walking next to Dean when it happened.

They were in a bar, walking past the pool tables. "Dean," Cas said in a suddenly breathy and pained voice as he stumbled forward, grabbing the hunters arm. "Dean I think I'm dying."

Dean turned and pulled the ex-angel into his arms. "Where does it hurt Cas?"

"My-my foot," Cas said.

Dean laughed. "Cas did you stub your toe?"

"Stub my toe?" Cas asked, tilting his head.

"You know hit your toe on something?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. "You aren't dying Baby, the pain will pass."


End file.
